The Angels
by Salamon2
Summary: I was bored one day so I reread my fic: SORROW. I immediately felt like writing an alternate ending sequel story on it. Some characters are slightly Out of Character, but besides that everything is as it should be.


**The Angels**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Hey, I was bored one day so I reread my fic: SORROW. I immediately felt like writing an alternate ending sequel story on it. Everything except the last paragraph in Sorrow has happened. Yes Salamon what is it?

I cannot believe this…

You better Salamon…

This isn't real… you, Salamon2, don't own Digimon

Could that have been any lamer Salamon?

Yes it could have Salamon2…

**...0100101110101110...**

Two figures running through the falling Sakuras, laughed and loved one another. One blonde and one brunette, they circled in and out of the flowers, and around one another, until they came together and their lips moved closer until they met.

Seraphimon awoke unsure of what he had just seen. Neither figures were Digimon he was sure of that… but then what could they have been? Could it have been humans? They were only stories though, told to by Elecmon to give them the adventurous spirit, or the scared spirit, depending upon which story he told. He was just unsure, it seemed familiar, but it wasn't to him. Seraphimon then rose, and left for the Angel's Meeting in Server.

Two figures, one purple haired, and one lavender haired, were enjoying a private picnic, next to the fountain in the park. The statue of Cupid and a female Cupid had water flowing out of their mouths. Suddenly, when one was sitting on the edge of the fountain looking towards the other, then he noticed that she had disappeared.

"Yolei?" questioned the obviously male figure and suddenly he felt someone grab him from the fountain, and he was pulled beneath the water and there the figure tried to resurface, but the other figure, Yolei, pulled him down and their lips met.

Angelmon shook his head from the daydream. 'Where did that come from?' thought the Angel Digimon, he looked up at the sun, and then towards the North. Seraphimon was late. Orphanimon and Cherubimon drew in the dirt with stick, elegant pictures they were of a great battle, and a map of the Digital World. Then a golden sparkle in the sky came descending down upon the group, and the sparkle grew into Seraphimon as he neared. He circled the group once and then landed.

"Ahh, good, you finally showed…" said Cherubimon

"I had some things to do before leaving…" said the golden angel to the white one.

The green angel, Orphanimon, spoke "Well, that is interesting but not the subject of this meeting…"

"Yes, the Viruses are increasing in number slightly, and in my southern sector, the sun does not shine as much, and I'm sure we can all feel the slight increase of Yin…" said Angelmon, a purple tinted angel.

"But what are we to do about it? It was predicted as long as we reigned there would be no increase in Yin, and both it and Yang would live in harmony…" said Seraphimon

"I think we should ask Gennai for his opinion on this. After all he helped promote us to the ranks we are…" said Cherubimon

"Agreed…" said Orphanimon, and the other two Angels nodded.

**...0100101110101110...**

A figure in black slowly walked through the forest, there were three others; two shorter than the others, only one of the other three were also in black. One of the shorter ones had red feathers, and another had white fur. They walked with stealth, and quietly, until they came to a clearing, which held a pink lake. The four put on snorkels, and dived to the depths of the lake, surrounded by fish, they found a rock, and pushed it, when suddenly, the lake parted like the Red Sea did for Moses, and they walked towards the house and entered it. Upon entering it, the lake rejoined.

'He's out, good…' thought one figure. They entered the home, and tore the place apart, searching for one piece of information, and also for revenge sweet, sweet revenge. They found the object, and just as about they were to use it they heard something behind them; the lake had parted once again! They hurried for the other exit, when suddenly they were surrounded by four large, angel Digimon, they fought for freedom, but ended up destroying the interior more!

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY HOME!" shouted a voice, and the angels turned to see a furious Gennai.

"Gennai, we came to ask you a question, and found these four in here destroying the place. They seemed to be looking for something…" said Cherubimon.

"Let me see who they- Kari? Yolei? I should have known!" said Gennai furiously as the two female teens were shown into the light.

"We came for it, we found out how you did it, and we were about to have them back…" said Kari

"But they came in before we could do anything!" said Yolei

"And why did you two help them?" asked Gennai to the two small Digimon.

"They're our partners! We'd do anything for them!" said Hawkmon, Gatomon hissed at Gennai.

"Well… I'm afraid that you four are going to be helping the Digital World… in ways you never thought possible…" said Gennai, beginning to smile.

"You wouldn't!" said Yolei

"I will… I have cause enough…" said Gennai

"You filthy, murderous, dark…" started Kari, but was cut off by a gab put over her mouth.

"Tie them up, and then we'll talk…" said Gennai, and the Angels obeyed. The group of four was left in his sitting room, and Gennai and the Angels retired to his Library.

"What is it you have come to ask me?" asked Gennai

"We have been noticing darkness creeping back into the Digital World, especially in the Southern Sector…" said Orphanimon.

"And I don't know if this has anything to do with it, but Angelmon and I also have been having weird dreams, about humans…" said Seraphimon

"Really? Well then, return to your posts, it's nothing but a slight error in the programming. In the morning all will be fine…" said Gennai to the four Angels, and they obeyed. Gennai then sighed, and came to the four he had in captivity. He entered his sitting room to find the ropes and gags all on the floor. Suddenly he was attacked from behind, and punched several times, by both girls. The Digimon sent attacks at the old man as well.

"That's for doing what you did to T.K.!" shouted Kari who continued to pound on the man, long after Yolei had stopped.

"Stop! Stop…" said Gennai weakly.

"No! You're a murdering-" started Kari

"Kari, he's bleeding…" said Yolei

"What!" said Kari, to notice where she had been punching him, blood had stained his clothes.

"Yes, an old man's body is not fit for such a beating, and now you must pay the price. You won't have to experiment with the equipment I used they're already turning back into humans, an error in their programming, I was going to correct it tonight, and then unleash two of the four Holy Dragons, you two were two of them, but you have killed me instead, now the Digital World is doomed, and therefore so is your world…" said Gennai weakly.

"T.K.'s, coming back?" said Kari in shock.

"Yes, but you're going to find that in getting your human friend back, you'll no longer be protected against, HIM!" said Gennai

"Who do you mean?" asked Kari

"The Undersea Master…" said Gennai

"T.K. will always-" started Kari

"But with the Digital World under his control, The Undersea Master will be ten times as strong, you see, in winning you have lost, may you live happily with your fate…" said Gennai.

**...0100101110101110...**

"AGGH!" moaned Seraphimon in pain; he was in a pain like no other he had felt. He felt his body changing and shrinking, the other angels were beside him, the same pain shot through them as well.

**...0100101110101110...**

Kari walked out of the house, Yolei with her, both were happy for they had their loves back, but already they could see the change in the Digital World, the sky had darkened, and the Digimon were becoming less and less friendly, except their own. They had walked forever, the nearest TV was a long walk away. In no time at all they came upon four figures. Kari instantly recognized T.K. as one of them. Kari and Yolei ran up to their respected lovers, and tried to wake them.

T.K.'s eyes slowly crept open, and he saw Kari, "Kari?" he muttered, before fainting. Just then both Yolei, and Kari noticed that not too far away was a black line that was proceeding, and just above the trees, they could see the black form of him! They picked up T.K. and Ken, which was hard for both to do so, and began running for the TV, they were within sight, almost there, all they had to do was make it on time.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" shouted Yolei, just as the Darkness descended upon them. And they were engulfed in it before being sucked into their home world.

The Digital World was conquered by The Undersea Master, he then launched a campaign to conquer Earth, and he began a long war. From the brief contact with Darkness, T.K., Ken, Yolei, and Kari all were being lured by the Undersea Master constantly. The other two humans had become soulless slaves to him, and the four of them were very close to becoming like them. In the end of the war, the Undersea Master won, corrupting half of the Digidestined, and destroying the rest of them. All of this could have been prevented if Gennai had finished what he had done.


End file.
